We don't know each other
by Sheep with wings
Summary: It's a HGDM fic. A little HGRW. R&R I've told you before, I suck at summarys.
1. What do I care?

**We don't know each other.**

**Chapter 1; Third wants.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nufin' but Jack Nomar. **

_Hi. This is a new story. The title is similar to the one by ciaosushi, but the stories aren't the same. R&R!_

Draco sat at the sofa in the common room, wondering if the first year "brainiac" was done with his homework, yet. There was a new Slytherin named Jack Nomar. He was supposedly really smart. Draco wanted to test it. He said if Nomar did his homework, he could hang out with him. It didn't hurt that Nomar worshipped him. There was also no way in hell that Draco would hang out with a weasel of a first year.

He stood up and went over to where Jack was sitting and demanded, "You done, yet?" Nomar had a long face and it was kinda freaky looking so he called him "Headlong."

"Almost, hold on." Nomar scribbled something down and then handed Draco the papers.

"Wow." Draco was surprised. Nomar had managed to make his handwriting look exactly like Draco's. "You remind me of Granger."

"Who's that?"

"Never mind. Shut up."

"Wait, she's the know-it-all Gryffindor."

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing. She is hott, though."

"Lay off, Headlong." Draco surprised both of them. He hit Nomar in the head with the book. He was totally freaked out. _What do I care about Granger?_ Draco thought.

"I guess this cancels our lunch date."

"Shove it. I'm not gay. And you're still doing my homework."

Draco walked into the dorm and flopped onto the bed.

_What do I care about Granger?_ The thought kept circling around in his mind.

Finally an idea popped into his head. _I don't care. It was just a freak thing. That's it. It was just a freak thing._

Draco sat up in bed. It was just a freak thing. He walked out of the Slytherin common room and up the stairs, out of the dungeons. It was just a freak thing. He walked into the great hall and sat down. A couple minutes later, Nomar sat down next to him, still rubbing his head. "You didn't have to hit me. Oh, look. Your girlfriend." Nomar pointed up.

Draco looked up as Granger walked into the hall. "Do you know nothing, Headlong? She's going out with Weasel. Either him or Pothead. Don't care."

"Whatever. You think I have a chance?"

"At having her as your babysitter? I'd say about a 12 chance. An 88 chance she won't even notice you. See there's this whole thing. It's called age group, and besides, there's another thing. It's an unspoken but very, very serious law. All Slytherins hate all Gryffindors. Got it?"

Nomar glared at Draco while he smiled smugly. "Whatever."

"I said, Got it!"

"Yes! I get it."

"Besides, I can't be bothered with her. I have more important matters, like N.E.W.T.S."

"Uh-huh."

"Shove it, Headlong."

After dinner, Draco was walking through the hall, heading to the dungeons, when Granger walked up, heading the other way.

Surprising both of them, ((He was making a bad habit of that)), he reached out and grabbed Hermione around the waist.

"What the-," Hermione started, but Draco cut her off.

"You wanna go out with me?"

"What! No!"

"Please?" Draco gave her the puppy dog look.

"What is with you? Don't think I didn't notice you staring at me all through dinner."

Draco let go, "Fine. Whatever you want."

Hermione was astounded. She was preparing for a fight. Usually, Draco would do anything to get the girl that he wanted. "Well….good." Did this mean that he didn't want her? Hermione had the sad thought that nobody wanted her. Harry was going out with Parvati, and Ron was going out with Lavender. She wanted a boyfriend. She wanted to fell wanted. Instead, to keep her rep, she huffed and walked off.

Draco went the other way._ I just let her go. What is wrong with me?_ Suddenly he whipped around.

"Hermione!" he called.

She started running towards the Gryffindor common room. "Wait!" He called.

She stopped. She had was somewhat glad. She couldn't let anyone know she felt this way. She had to stay, well, Hermione. She turned around. "WHAT?"

"Um, please?"

"Please, what?"

"Don't play coy with me. Please go out with me."

"Why?"

"I don't know! I like you?" he offered.

"Not good enough."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that's not a good enough reason."

"What do you wanna hear?"

"I wanna know this isn't a bet. I wanna know this isn't just because someone else wants me and you don't like them." Draco cringed at these words. "Hah! I knew it!" Hermione had seen his reaction. She was glad she didn't have to say her third want. "Someone else wants me and you're just gonna beat them to it!"

"He's a first year!"

"Oh. Well, then. I'll think about it."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Draco turned and went back to the Slytherin common room and Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room. She saw Ginny sitting there. "Guess what?" she blurted out.

"What?"

"I might be going out with Draco."

Ron was sitting across the room and heard this. He whipped his head up from his chess game and just stared at Hermione in disbelief. "But, she's mine." He mumbled under his breath.

_R&R! Please. I need reviews to write more._


	2. But he's mine!

**Chapter 2: But he's mine!**

"**I might be going out with Draco."**

**Ron was sitting across the room and heard this. He whipped his head up from his chess game and just stared at Hermione in disbelief. "But, she's mine." He mumbled under his breath.**

"Are you serious?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah! I don't believe it either." Hermione squealed.

"Neither do I." Ron said, walking over.

"I know. Isn't it excellent?"

"Um… NO!"

"What?"

"Let me think. You hate Malfoy. I hate Malfoy. Harry hates Malfoy-,"

"Actually. He's not so bad anymore." Harry cut in.

"We weren't talking to you. Besides, he doesn't like you. How do you know he likes you?"

"I just do." Said Hermione, thinking about the way Draco had grabbed her waist. "Besides, just because you don't like Draco or you just have a fatherly instinct about me that you 'have' to protect me, whatever, doesn't mean **_I_** can't have a boyfriend."

"That's not it!"

"Well, what is it, then?"

"It's just that that…..Oh, stuff it."

"Tell me." Demanded Hermione, not expecting what was coming next. She was kinda playing around.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!DAMMIT HERM! HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICE?"

Hermione was taken aback.

"But."

"Oh, screw you, too."

Hermione sat up straight. "Then you should have gathered up the courage to ask me first. And now go explain to Lavender. She's right there." She said quietly, then ran up to the dorms.

She flopped onto her bed and started crying. Why did he have to say that? It wasn't fair. Now she couldn't choose. People messed with her emotions to, too much. She hated it. Why couldn't people just be up front about things.

"Um, Hermione." It was Ginny.

"Yes?"

"Um, Ron wants-,"

"I don't care what Ronald wants!"

"You know that's not true."

"Yes I do."

Ginny sat down beside her. "Well. He wants me to tell you. Um. He says he doesn't care if you go out with Malf- I mean Draco."

Hermione sat up straight in bed. "Really. No lies. No kidding?"

"Yeah!"

"What was his state when he said it?"

"Huh?"

"Like, his emotions."

"Oh, he was serious."

"Cool."

Hermione ran downstairs and hugged Ron. "Thank you." She said.

"Um, your welcome. For what are you thanking me?"

"For letting me go out with Draco."

"What! I never said that!"

"But, Ginny-,"

"Ginny? What did she do?"

"She said you said it was okay."

"Well, she was lying."

Hermione ran up the stairs and threw open the door. Ginny was sitting there sheepishly on the bed. "Ginny-," Hermione started, but Ginny cut her off.

"You're supposed to go out with my brother, Ron. Not Malfoy. It's not fair. How could you not see that! Ron has loved you since I started Hogwarts. Probably longer? You have to go out with him. HIM! HIM! NOT MALFOY!"

"What are you talking about? If Ronald had loved me then he should have asked me sooner. Besides, maybe I don't like him the same! We're friends. And now that's all changing. I'm gonna go out with Draco and that's final!"

"But-,"

"No, I wann-,"

"But he's mine!"

"Oh, shit."

_R&R! Sorry it's kinda short._


	3. Where have you been

**Chapter 3: Where have you been?**

"**But, he's mine!"**

"**Oh, shit."**

"You can't have him. Draco's mine! I've been crushing on him since for ever!"

"You've always wanted in Harry's pants! Why the sudden change of heart!"

"That's not true!"

"It is, too! You know it is. If it's not true, then you're just a filthy little slut!"

"I am not!" Ginny sank to the floor.

"I can't believe I still have to sleep in this room with you. And _I'm_ still gonna go out with Draco!" Hermione slammed the door. She ran down the stairs and walked right passed Ron, who reached out, mouth open and tried to say something. When she just kept walking, he pulled his hand back and closed his mouth. Hermione walked out the portrait and down all the changing staircases. She walked out the front doors and kept walking. By that time, tears had started to fall. She kept walking and walking and when she got to the black lake, she just collapsed in a heap at the water's edge.

She lay there for hours, just crying. Suddenly, someone walked up behind her.

"Where have you been!" It was Draco.

She turned and looked at him. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"You're lying in a crumpled heap at the Black Lake and crying your ass off, and everything's just peachy? C'mon. Tell me."

"It's just that. Well it's just that. Well,"

"Spit it out!"

"I'm going out with you, and-,"

"Wait. You are."

"Yeah. Lemme finish."

"Ok, sorry. Kewl."

"Anyway, I'm going out with you, and Ron exploded at me about how he _'loved'_ me and Ginny likes you and everything's just screwed up. Besides, you're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor. We just weren't meant to be."

"Are you braking up with me? 'Cause we've only been going out for, like, 30 seconds and……,"

"NO!" Hermione rushed out. "No. I wanna be with you. Not Ron."

"And Ginny can go screw herself silly."

"Don't say that."

"Okay. I'll say that 'I wanna be with you. Not Ginny."

"Good."

"Good."

"Let's go. Dinner's gonna start soon."

"Yeah." Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione. On the lips. She kissed him back and then they left for the Great Hall. As they went, Hermione smiled. Someone wanted her. Really wanted her.

**Later…………..**

Hermione was sitting in the common room finishing an essay that was due two weeks from today.

"Hey, Herm."

"Hello, Ronald."

"C'mon. Talk to me normal."

"Please do not bother me. I am currently occupied."

"C'mon. All of your homework isn't due until forever away."

"Please do not bother me. I am currently occupied."

"HERM! C'MON!"

Hermione stood up, flinging all of her books to the floor. "Ron! I'm going out with Draco! Get over it! You're too late. G. O. A. W. A. Y! GOOOOOO AWAAAAAAAAAAYY! Go away!"

"Herm. I just wanted to-,"

"No." Hermione flailed her head like there's no tomorrow. "Just. Just leave me alone." Her voice was quieter. "Just leave me alone." Every one in the room had turned to stare. They just gawked as she picked up her books and trotted up to the girls' dorm.

Ginny was sitting on her bed. Hermione walked briskly over and sat down on her bed. "I kissed Draco today." She said.

"Whore."

"Shove it. He likes me and said you can 'go screw yourself silly'." This hurt Hermione to say, but she wanted Ginny to know that Draco was hers. Hers and not Ginny's.

"Whore."

"I think he likes me." Hermione was adding more and more sarcasm and it was hurting her less and less.

"Whore."

"Shove it."

"Whore."

"Shove it."

"Whore."

"Shove it."

Ginny stood up, walked over and slapped Hermione across the face. Hermione whipped out her wand. "Expelliarmus!" she cried.

Ginny flew back across the room and flopped on to her bed. She managed one word before becoming unconscious. "Whore."

"Fuck you." Hermione hated Ginny right that second. She actually hated all the Weaslys. Or Weasels.

Mrs. Weasel for being so nice.

Mr. Weasel for being so obsessed with muggles.

Fred and George for being so damn cocky.

Ginny for….well, you know.

Ron for (( See above))

She slumped down and fell asleep. When she woke up, she was gagged and tied to her bed. Ginny was gone. _ Crap!_ She thought.

_R&R_


	4. What has gotten into you, Ginny?

**Chapter 4: What has gotten into you, Ginny?**

**She slumped down and fell asleep. When she woke up, she was gagged and tied to her bed. Ginny was gone. _Crap! _She thought.**

Hermione looked around for her wand and saw it on the other side of the room.

_What has gotten into you, Ginny?_ She thought.

"Aciommph wammph" She tried to say.

Surprisingly, the wand still flew into her hand.

She zapped herself free and ripped the tape off of her mouth. She looked at the clock. It was 10:30. She had missed breakfast and was grateful there were no classes today. She got up and got dressed. She ran downstairs and found no-one there. She ran out the portrait and down the stairs ((again)).

When she got outside, she saw Harry and Ron walking with each other in the middle of the courtyard.

She ran over to them. "Ron, did you put her up to it?"

"What?"

"You know perfectly well, 'What?'! Ginny did it again. She needs help…."

"What did she do?"

"You know."

"No. I don't."

"She tied me to my bed and put my wand on the other side of the room. I used Acio Wand. Or 'Aciommph wammph'."

"You're joking. Any way. How do you know it was Ginny?"

"I just…..know."

"You guys were best friends. You should still be."

"She wants to go out with Draco."

"What?" Hermione had touched a tender subject.

"She wants to go-,"

"I heard what you said." Ron turned and ran in the other direction, obviously in search of Ginny.

"Hi, Harry." Hermione didn't like silence. Especially awkward silences

"Hi, Herm."

"Um, yeah. So, about Ron. Will you talk to him for me? Please?"

"What about Ron? Herm, he loves you. Malfoy just wants in your pants!"

"You don't know that!"

"How do _you_ know it's _not_ true?"

"Because. If it was, he would have already gotten 'in my pants.'"

"So, you haven't yet. It's still possible for you to keep your virginity for a while."

"You're disgusting!" Hermione ran off. She was looking for Draco. He would know what to say.

When she finally found him, he was snogging Ginny. "You fat bastard!" She screamed.

"Herm, wait. She was coming on to me." Hermione thought back to the previous 15 seconds. She was forcing and he did look like he was backing off. Well, trying to. _Bitch._

"You're just a selfish bitch! You're the whore, not me! You're gonna be a muggle hooker when you're older! C'mon, Draco. Let's go."

"Hermione, wait."

"What?"

"I…. I'm sorry. I wanna be friends again."

"And this is your peace offering? Snogging my boyfriend?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"It's to late, now. And your brother is looking for you."

"Which one?"

"Take a guess. The retard."

"Don't call him that! You have no right!"

"Right. And you have the right to make out with my boyfriend?" She wasn't gonna let her live this down.

"You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?"

"Nope."

"Figured. Well, Anyway. I still wanna be friends."

"You lost your chance the minute you came onto my Draco."

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and they walked away. Draco kept leaning in and kissing Hermione on the cheek. "Wash your mouth and brush your teeth before we actually kiss again."

"Yes, hun."

**Later……..**

Hermione was sitting in the common room when she heard someone outside of the portrait.

"How do you open this thing?" She heard a muffled voice.

"Password?" that was the fat lady.

"Shut up. Herm? You in there?" It was Draco.

"Hold on," She called back. She put down the book she was reading and walked over to the portrait.

She opened it and Draco was standing there. His nose was bleeding and he was badly bruised.

"What happened?"

"Ron happened."

_R&R._


	5. Ron! How could you?

**Chapter 5: Ron! How could you!**

**She opened it and Draco was standing there. His nose was bleeding and he was badly bruised.**

"**What happened?"**

"**Ron happened."**

"You're joking!"

"Um….No! He totally beat the crap outta me!"

"Where is he?"

"I dunno. After he finished, he ran off. I followed him up here and then he went behind this Fat Lady!"

"I must not have noticed him, then."

"Well! Go get him!"

"Okay, C'mon."

"Can't."

"Why not."

"School rule."

"Right."

Hermione ran back into the common room. She saw Harry sitting there. She ran up to him. "Where'd he go?"

"Who?"

"You know who! Ron!"

"Why you looking for him? You finally come to your senses?"

"No, but he needs to come to his. He totally beat the crap outta Draco!"

"Nooooo." Harry was really amused. He found this whole thing funny.

"Where is he!"

"Up in the boys dorm."

"Oooomigood!" Hermione ran to the foot of the stairs. She started to run up, but the stairs turned to a ramp. "Fudge!"

"You can't get up." ((Harry))

"Well, then. I'll have to bring him to me. RONALD! GET DOWN HEERRREEE! GET YOUR BIG FAT ASS DOWN HERE!"

No reply.

"You're so stubborn! Accio Ronald!" Ronald came flying down the stairs and landed on his rump.

"Why did you do that?"

"What?"

All the younger years had fled up to the dorms, but all the older years were enjoying this as much as Harry.

"You know perfectly well 'What?'!"

"Um, no. I don't."

"Get up." Hermione marched Ron out the portrait and in front of Draco. "Why!"

"I didn't do that! I swear!"

"Ron! How could you! You beat him up and then deny it!"

"But I didn't do it!"

"You're so freekin unbelievable! Go away!"

"But I didn't do it!"

"Just leave!"

"Hold on! Sure, I love you! Yes, that's true! I love you, but I have to respect your choice. And yes, I hate Draco, but! But, I respect your decision! I.. I want you to be happy and if he makes you happy then I have to accept it."

"Oh, how touching, Weasel. But, you did beat the crap out of me. So-,"

"No, Draco. I believe Ron. If he says he didn't do it, then I believe him."

"But."

"NO! I believe Ron."

"But."

"I said I believe Ron!"

"Hermione. But,"

"Get outta my sight! NOW!"

"I've heard of open minded, but this is so frickin - you need to stop changing your mind, kid."

Draco ran. He knew better than to cross Hermione's path's when she was angry, but he just had to say that. Ron had beaten the crap outta him. He had. It wasn't easy for Draco to admit it. He did have pride and dignity.

When he got back to the dorm, every one was crowded around something. He pushed through into the center. Goyle was lying there on the floor, in a pool of blood. "What happened?" He asked the seventh year next to him.

"I…. It was just so sudden."

"What?"

"Him."

"Huh?" He didn't get it at first.

"Him. The Lord."

"Oh."

_R&R._


	6. Do you love me

**Chapter 6: 'Do you love me?'**

"**Him. The Lord."**

"**Oh."**

Snape pushed through and when he got there, he just stopped. "Oh, god." His face turned all white. Almost as pale as Draco's. "What happened!"

The seventh year next to Draco stood forward. "It was The Dark Lord."

"But, he shouldn't be able to get in. Potter's in danger." He ran up the stairs and was obviously off to see Dumbledore.

"What do we do with him?" ((The seventh year.))

"First off, tell me what happened!"

"Well, the Dark Lord came in, and pulled out his wand. He's like 'Where is the Malfoy boy?' And Goyle wouldn't turn you in. He kept asking and asking and Goyle wouldn't say. He absolutely refused and then HE pointed his wand at his head and muttered an unforgivable curse."

Draco looked at the other boy in disbelief. He turned his head to look at Goyle. One of his loyal friends and very helpful lackey's had been killed because of him. Why did He want him anyway.

Suddenly, with a shock of horror, a memory came flashing into his mind. It was when Ron had been beating the crap out of him.

"_This better be worth it." Ron muttered as he punched Malfoy in the face. "He'd better not be lying." punch "God, Malfoy's face is hard." punch "Voldemort better pay up. If Hermione finds out, she'll never love me."punch "Crap! That one hurt."Punch "God! That should be enough."Punch "Voldemort if this don't work I will personally have Harry kill you. Maybe one more."Punch_

_----------------------------------------------_

Draco stood up and ran out the door. He ran to Dumbledore's office. He didn't know the password so he just stood there yelling, "Dumbledore! DUMBLEDORE! DUMBLEDOOOOOOOOORE!" Suddenly, the gargoyle started moving and a staircase came up. Draco stood on the top step and rode up. When he got up there, Albus was waiting for him.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Um, where'd you get the pensieve?"

"Why?"

"Because I have to show Hermione something."

"Show her what, exactly?"

"Um, I don't think you wanna know."

"Really? That just makes me want to hear it more. You know how I love juicy gossip."

"But, sir…."

"Step in to my office."

Draco walked in. He'd never been there before. He couldn't help admiring it.

"Now, Draco. What do you need a pensieve for?"

"I told you, to show Hermione something"

"Yes, but what?"

"Well, you see, Ron kinda beat me up and Hermione didn't believe me and believed him and dumped me and I think she's going out with Ron now, so I have to show her and while he was beating me up, he said something about making a deal with The Dark Lord and now Goyle is dead and people said it was The Dark Lord who killed him and I have to show Hermione that Weasel is an idiotic traitor to EVERYONE and, well, yeah that's it." Draco breathed heavily. (( He had said that all in like 2-3 breaths.))

"Wow, wow, wow, what?"

"Please don't make me say it again."

"Let me get this straight. Ronald Weasly, the Gryffindor, made a deal with Voldemort AND beat YOU up?"

"Yeah. And it's not that funny!"

"Actually it kinda is." Albus keeled over laughing.

"Glad to see you have a sense of humor. Now, where do I get the pensieve?"

"Oh, no need. Come."

Draco followed Albus into the back room.

Albus walked over to a desk and opened the drawer. He took out a vile. "Just go to Hermione and take 1 drop. JUST! ONE! DROP! And she can ask you all the questions she wants. Be sure to lay down some guidelines first."

"Thank you sir." Draco took the vile and ran down the stairs 4 at a time.

He whipped out his Marauders Map that he stole from the Weasels. He found Hermione. In the library of course.

He ran and when he got there, she had left already. The Map said she was heading down the hall around the corner. He had just missed her. He ran and when he rounded the corner, she was just turning the next one. He ran and finally caught her. He grabbed her wrist and she turned around.

"We need to talk." He said. "Let's go somewhere private." He led her to a place you could only get to if you took the right sequence of stairs.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Draco cringed. They were back to last name basis. Well, she was.

"Hermione, Ron did beat me up. Now if you asked me these questions when I was 'here' I would exaggerate." He took out a piece of paper and scrawled down some questions. He took out the vile. "Now, I'm gonna take a drop of this and you ask me these questions. Only these questions! And ALL of these questions. Record the answers. I would like to know the truth, too."

He handed her the paper and opened the vile.

Hermione looked down the list. She gasped at the last question. Draco had scrawled out, 'Do you love me?'

"Draco, I don't know about this." But he had already taken the dose.

_R&R._


	7. You said

**Chapter 7: 'You said.'**

**Hermione looked down the list. She gasped at the last question. Draco had scrawled out 'Do you love me?'**

"**Draco, I don't know about this." But he had already taken the dose.**

Hermione's hands were shaking. She took the pencil from Draco's hand. There were six questions on the paper.

What is your father's name? ((Just to test.))

Who is the Dark Lord?

Did Ronald Weasly really beat you up?

What did said person say while beating you up?

Do you believe what said person said?

Do you love me?

Hermione read them all out loud and recorded the answers. Here they are;

Lucius Malfoy.

Tom Marvolo Riddle. Or Voldemort.

Yes.

He said he had made a plan with The Dark Lord about me to get Hermione Granger.

Yes.

Yes.

That last answer. That last damming answer. Hermione just sat there and cried until Draco finally came around. When he did, she just handed him the paper. He read his answers.

"Hermione, I'm sorry."

"You really love me?"

Draco had thought she was crying about what Ron had said. "Well, yes."

Hermione looked at him. "I thought so."

"If you want, this could have never happened. We could pretend it just never happened. Whatever you want."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Hermione lunged in and kissed him.

"Hermione! I love you."

"I know."

They sat up. They looked at each other for a few more minutes. "Um, what are we gonna do, Draco?"

"About what?"

"About this."

"What's this?"

"Well, you know. Us."

"Define us."

"Well, us being together. We are together, aren't we?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely!"

"So…."

"Um, question? Are you going out with Ron?"

"What? NO! No, no, no, no, noooo!"

"Okay, good."

"Yea. Um, so…"

"Let's go somewhere away from here."

"Yeah."

Draco stood up. He leaned down his hand and offered it to Hermione. She took it and stood up. They walked down the stairs to the Great Hall. It was time for dinner.

"Herm, could I tell you something in complete confidence?"

"Of course."

"The Dark Lord. He killed Goyle trying to find me. I think that's was what the deal was that Weasel was talking about."

Hermione stopped walking. Finally, she said, "I don't believe it. Not Ron. He couldn't have. Are you sure?"

"Yes, babe, I'm sorry."

"That boy'll do anything to get me. Even if it means killing Harry. We have to get him help." With that she ran off to Dumbledore's office, Draco trailing behind.

When they got there, she mumbled the password and the staircase started up. Draco jumped on. When they got to the top, Herm lightly rapped on the door. "Come in." It was Dumbledore. They walked in and Albus was sitting at his desk. "How may I help you?"

"Professor Dumbledore, I have to tell you something. Ronald needs help. He will do anything to get me. Even if it means killing the-boy-who-lived and he already got Goyle killed and I'm just…. I'm not sure….. he needs counseling or some potion or spell or something."

"So…… You mean to tell me…….thaaaaat……Mr. Ronald Weasly…….needs help? Because…….you suspect him of……….. aiding and abiding?"

"Yes, sir."

"And Mr. Malfoy, what do you think of all of this?"

"I don't trust myself. I'll take this." He pulled out the vile.

"No need, no need."

"Well, I guess, I think it's true."

"You do?"

"Yes, sir."

Suddenly, a voice came from under the desk. "We all know he does, Albus. Hurry up!" Ron stood up from under the desk, his wand pointed at Albus.

"Now, Miss Granger, disarm him!"

Hermione flipped out her wand. "Expelliarmus!"

_R&R!_


	8. Ron, you do need help

**Chapter 8: Ron, You do need help.**

**Ron stood up from under the desk, his wand pointed at Albus.**

"**Now, Miss Granger, Disarm him!"**

**Hermione flipped out her wand, "Expelliarmus!"**

Ron flew back, while Draco ran out the door. He was going to find Potter. He didn't want to leave Hermione in there by herself, but he knew he was gonna need the help of a great wizard. He didn't like to admit it, but Potter was a really good and skilled wizard. He could beat Weasel any day, unless friendship got in the way. But what about his friendship with Hermione, or his loyalty to Albus?

He ran to the Gryffindor common room, he has good memory, and started knocking on the side of the portrait frame. Finally, a young first year came to the "Door."

"Can I help you?" The kid was obviously confused.

"Uh, yeah. Could you get Potter for me?"

"I don't personally know him, but-,"

"Just go and get him."

"Okay."

The little kid ran off and came back a couple minutes later, with Harry.

"Hi, Malfoy. You want something?"

"Um, yeah. Could you follow me?"

"Uhh, sure."

Draco turned and left, Harry trailing behind. When they got there, Harry looked at Draco quizzically, then turned to the gargoyle and mumbled the password. So far Draco had only heard "Toots-," and that was it.

They jumped up and when they got into the office, Ron and Hermione were standing there, wand to wand, glaring at each other. Albus was standing on the side, arms folded, looking bored. Harry went to grab Ron, but Albus put up his hand, signaling to stop.

Harry cocked his head and raised his eyebrow. Albus entered his mind, "Leave them. I want to see this."

Draco looked at Harry and he looked at him signaling him to wait. The two duelers still stood there, not noticing anything else.

Finally after 10 or 15 minutes of this, Ron lowered his wand. "I can't do this."

Hermione kept her wand steady, still glaring at Ron. "C'mon sissy boy. Can't hurt a girl?"

Ron just looked shocked. Then he raised his wand again. "You bet I can."

"C'mon, sissy boy."

"Shut up."

"C'mon. C'MON!"

"No! Uh, shut up! Just…. SHUT UP!"

"C'MON SISSY BOY! DISARM ME! HIT ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN!"

"SHUT UP!"

"HIT ME!"

"NO!"

"YOU WANNA DO THIS THE MUGGLE WAY?" Hermione dropped her wand and stood in a defensive fighting position. "Hit me."

Ron lowered his wand, "Hermione, I can't. I just can't."

"Why not, sissy boy?"

"Shut up."

"Why not?" She slugged him across the face. He just stood there. "C'mon. I've never done this before and it looks fun!" She hit him again. His nose started to bleed and still he just stood there.

"Hermione. I can't hurt you. I just can't."

"Why not?" punch

"Because I love you to much."

"But, I love Draco."

"What!"

"I love Draco. Now c'mon, hit me!" Ron punched her so hard across the face, she passed out.

Harry rushed up. He grabbed Ron from behind. He held him there for a long time, Ron just crying. "Ron, you do need help." He said. Ron forced a tiny smile, but then continued to cry.

In the meantime, Draco rushed up to Hermione and tried to wake her up. He was slapping her across the face andpouring water on her face. When she finally came around, Ron was still in Harry's arms and Draco was in front of her.

"Hi. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I should be. At least, I feel fine."

"Good. That's… that's good."

Hermione forced up a weak smile. She looked over at Ron. "He does need help."

Draco laughed awkwardly. He looked over at Ron, too. "He does love you, too, I guess."

Hermione was surprised. "But…. You love me, too."

"Yes. But…. I don't know if I could be good enough for you. I mean, I would probably cheat on you. I know I love you, but I just can't take a commitment. He would be proper suited for you." He looked back at Hermione. "I just…. He….."

"Hush." Hermione put a finger on his lips to quiet him. "It's okay."

"Really? Cool."

Hermione stood up and walked over to Ron. "Hey."

He looked up at her. "Please don't kill me."

"I won't." She helped him stand up. They walked down the stairs and then to the Gryffindor common room.

When they got there, everyone was looking at them. Somehow, news had gotten out.

_R&R. It's not that exciting, I know._


	9. You've been crying!

**Chapter 9: You've been crying!**

"**Please don't kill me."**

"**I won't." She helped him stand up. They walked down the stairs and then to the Gryffindor common room.**

**When they got there, everyone was looking at them. Somehow, news had gotten out.**

"What are you staring at?" Asked Ron, daring anybody to say anything.

"You've been crying!" It was Fred. "Ron! You actually…………………cried?" Him and George started laughing and almost started rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Oh, shut up, you two. It's not that funny!"

"Yeah it is!" The almost screamed between fits of laughter.

"C'mon, Ron." Harry said, taking his arm and leading him up the stairs.

When they got there, the first thing he blurted out was, "I hate those two. I hope they die from laughing one day." He had his usual scowl on.

"C'mon, they're your brothers. It's their job to make fun of you. I'm glad I'm an only child."

"What about Dudley?"

"He is _not_ a child."

"But you live with us most of the time."

"We don't look alike. Besides, they don't feel the sibling hate towards me."

"Humph!" Ron was acting like a two-year-old.

Just then, Neville walked in. "Hey!" He said.

"Hey, Neville." ((Harry))

"Hi." ((Ron))

"So, is it true? Were you crying?"

"Um…."

"So you were! I mean, um, uh…err…. Well, I mean it's not that bad. Everybody cries at least fifty times in their life, cuza when their a baby or toddler."

"Thanks, Nev."

"Anyway, why were you crying?"

"I punched Herm."

"So you cried."

"She loves Draco, and I love her, and she told me to hit her so I did and I kinda, well sorta knocked her out."

"For how long?"

"About an hour, hour and a half."

"Wow. You must be strong. Either that or she's just weak."

"Yea." Ron had given up on talking. He went into the bathroom and changed. When he came back out, he just crawled into bed and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile, in the girls dorm…….**

Hermione was sitting on her bed, surrounded by all the other girls. "So, what happened? Where'd you get the bruise?" Blurted Parvati.

"Ron sorta, kinda punched me."

"Really? Why!"

"Cuz."

"Cuz why?"

"Well, he was all like messed up, and we was dueling, and we ended up doing it the muggle way and he said he loved me to much to hit me and I said I loved Draco instead and so he punched me."

"Wow."

"He knocked me out to."

"For how long?"

"About an hour, hour and a half."

"Wow!"

"Yea."

"So he started crying?"

"Yea."

"Because he loved you to much?"

"Yea."

"Awwww…. How romantic." All the girls gushed.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So, who are you going out with?" Blurted Ginny.

"Ron."

"Really? But Draco is so much hotter."

"Yes, I know. But Draco explained to me how much he loved me. He said he loved me to much to go out with me. He said he knew himself to well and that he didn't like commitments and said he knew he would probably cheat."

"Awwww…. Even more romantic!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and crawled into bed, she was already in her pajamas, and fell asleep.

_I know, kinda short, and not to interesting, but, there you go. Review!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**_Hi. I'm soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I was working on my other stories. I finished my HSM one, and nobody was even reading my other one, but here you go. Enough rambling, just read. And I can't think of a title for the chapter, so when you review, you can tell me what you think as a good title, so I can take one, or maybe a mix of some, so yea, now enough rambling read! And REVIEW! Don't forget. I'm warning you. shakes fist now, read._**

"**Awwww….Even more romantic!"**

**Hermione rolled her eyes and crawled into bed, she was already in her pajamas, and fell asleep.**

When Hermione woke up, it was 6:00 and nobody else was there. "What the………" She got out of bed, and changed into her robes. She trotted down the stairs, and nobody was there. "Odd. Nobody should be out of their common rooms at this time."

She walked out of the portrait hole, ignoring her own words, and looked around. The halls were filled with students, none of whom she recognized. She reached out and went to grab a girl on the arm. When she made contact, the girl disappeared. Hermione was left holding a bunch of robes. Unoccupied robes.

"My, god." Hermione sputtered out. She looked up and the halls were now empty. Not even Filch's cat. She half expected a tumble weed to come blowing past. "Where am I?"

"Do we need to tell you? Really?"

Hermione spun around at the voice. It was familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She kept turning, looking for the source of the voice, but couldn't find anyone.

"Look up, mudblood."

"Malfoy!"

"Guess again." Malfoy floated down from the ceiling.

"It is you, Malfoy."

"Who's Malfoy? I'm, the one, the only, Ocard Yoflam!"

"What the hell kind of name is that? Stop playing tricks, Draco!"

"Dear, dear, Enoimreh. Have you completely lost your mind?"

"I said stop playing tricks, Draco. You know, I'm starting to lose my feelings for you!"

"Who is this Draco you keep speaking of? He can't possibly be as handsome as me, now can he? And you, had feelings, for me?"

"Well, I have to admit, he is kind of hott and I did have feelings for you, but- wait! That's not the point!" She mumbled, more to herself then him. "Your name is Draco Malfoy, and my name is Hermione Granger!" She shouted, jabbing her finger at him, then herself.

"Don't point, Regnarg. Don't you know it's rude?"

"But my name is Hermione Granger, not Erhippie Regnaaar or whatever the hell you think it is! And your name is Draco Malfoy, not Orcad Yolflam or whatever! Stop playing, Draco. Please, stop playing." She put her head in her hands, and when she looked up, he was gone.

Hermione looked up, and searched everywhere for him. "Where are you?" No answer. "EERRRRGGGGG!"

Hermione ran down the stairs and saw the entrance to the great hall. She threw open the doors, and was in the potions room. "Why aren't you in class, Miss Regnarg? Please, stop disrupting my class."

Hermione's jaw dropped open as she saw Snape teaching a class. She saw the girl who had disappeared from Hermione's grip. The girl smirked. She also saw a lot of other kids. "Sorry. Sorry, sir." She started to back out when she saw two boys. A red head and a mess of black hair. She ran up and spun the Red-Headed boy around. "RON! Thank god, it's you!"

"Enio, are you okay? It's me, Nor. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea, are you okay?" Harry looked at her.

"I'm, fine, Harry, just tell me where we are."

"Okay, I'm Yrrah, not Harry." The word sounded foreign to him, he said it with a lot of difficulty, while 'Yrrah' just slid of his tongue. "And we're in Professor Epans potion room."

"Who's. And I meant what school?"

"Professor Epans and we're in Strawgoh's school of witchcraft and wizardry." He declared, proudly.

Hermione let go of "Nor's" shoulders, and backed up. She backed out of the doors and turned around. She started running.

She ran through what looked like the front doors, except she landed in the Charms classroom. She turned and ran. She tried every door she saw, entering places she didn't even know the school had, until she finally found outside. She ran to the Quidditch pitch, and was glad when she didn't end up in Herbology, but actually the Quidditch pitch.

She ran into the center of the field, even though they were in the middle of a game. She almost got hit in the head by a bludger. "Where am I?" she kept screaming the words in her head.

She sank down onto the floor, and Madame Hooch, or Madame Chooh, ran over to her. "Hermione! Wake up. Wake up Hermione. C'mon, wake up!"

"Wait, you called me Hermione." She looked up and Ginny was shaking her. Hermione was laying down, underneath red and gold sheets, in the girls' dorm.

"Yes." Ginny stopped shaking her. "You were dreaming. It's okay. There's no Errhippie. It's fine. What was going on?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Here hand me my journal." Ginny passed Herm her journal.

Hermione kept a dream journal. Whenever she had a freak-a-zoid dream like that one, she always wrote down exactly what happened.

"So, what was going on? And who's kinda hott, but besides the point? You know, you sleep-yell, not sleep-talk." Ginny smiled. "C'mon. Get up."

"It was none of your business."

"Okay." Ginny waited for Hermione to go into the bathroom and then grabbed her journal. "Damn!" Hermione had put a complicated locking charm on it. "Hmm." She tossed the journal back on the bed.

When Hermione came back, Ginny was waiting for her. "C'mon! We're gonna be late for breakfast!"

"Okay, okay." Hermione put her hands up defensively. "No need to get snippy."

"Just hurry up!"

Hermione walked down the stairs, and when she turned around to see if Ginny was right behind her, no one was there. She went back upstairs and Ginny wasn't there. She went back down to the common room, and the throng of kids that had been there two seconds ago, where no longer there. She went out the portrait hole, and nobody was in the halls. She put here head in her hands again, and when she looked up, there was a bunch of kids walking around.

Hermione woke with a start. She looked around. She was back in the girls' dorm, and the clock said 7:45. All the girls were sitting around her bed.

The first thing she did was pinch herself. Thank god, this was real.

_**Hi! So, did you like it? Yes, no, feedback please. Oh, and while I was writing, I thought of some titles. Here's a poll;**_

**A dream of a dream ((A dream in a dream))**

**Dreams**

**Dreaming**

**Deja voodoo (( I just think it sounds kewl))**

**Ocard**

**Backwards.**

**Straws and goh's.**

_**That's it. So, vote, or if you have a better one, I'll use that. Maybe. If I like it.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Duplicating.**

**Hermione woke with a start. She looked around. She was back in the girls' dorm, and the clock said 7:45. All the girls were sitting around her bed.**

**The first thing she did was pinch herself. Thank god, this was real.**

"Hey, are you okay?" It was Ginny.

"Huh? Oh, yea, um…. Pass me my journal." Hermione said.

Ginny reached over and got Hermione's dream journal. After Hermione had finished, she asked "What was your dream about? I know I was in it." She smirked a little.

"Uh, none of your business."

"Oh, please, tell us, Hermione! Please?" Lavender was begging.

Hermione smirked a little herself. "No."

"Oh, why not?"

"Well, my dream journal is _my_ dream journal. It's just like a regular journal, and I intend to keep it private."

"Well, I think that's stupid. C'mon, Hermione. Can we just read what your dream was last night? Please? Please, please, please, please?"

"Well………. No."

"You are so mean!"

"I know." Hermione smiled and got up. She went into the bathroom to get ready for another day.

When the door was completely closed, all the girls looked at the journal lying on the bed. Ginny picked it up, and opened it. ((Unlike in Hermione's dream. ) )) She flipped to the last page. It was a long description, and Ginny knew they wouldn't have time to all read it before she came out of the bathroom. Ginny cast a duplicating spell on the journal, and another journal, just like it, appeared on the bed. She cast a bunch more, for all the girls, and handed them out.

As soon as the last girl had hidden her journal, Hermione walked out. "What are you all still doing around my bed?"

"Duplicating your journal." Ginny knew that if she told the truth, Hermione would think it was a lie.

"I don't believe you." See?

"Well, I tried to tell you, but you didn't believe me. Right girls. We all have a copy, don't we?"

"Yea." They all nodded their heads.

"Then show me."

"Aww, you caught us in a lie. Drat!"

Hermione smiled to herself. Sometimes Ginny could be so daft. She walked over and put her hand out. "Where's my journal?"

"On the bed. See?" Ginny pointed and Hermione's original journal was right where Hermione had left it. Well, where Ginny had tried her best to make it look that way.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight." Hermione was getting suspicious. They hadn't duplicated her journal. If they had, they wouldn't have told her. ((She's a smart witch, but she's not that bright when it comes to lies and all that stuff)) "How much did you read?"

"None. We duplicated it, so we could read it later."

"Stop with the whole 'I duplicated it' thing. It's annoying." She scrunched up her nose in thought. "So. How many pages did you read."

"Fine. We read your first dream."

"NO! Not the one with Mr. Fuffle-bunny!"

"Yup, that's the one."

"You liar. My first dream was about me going to the mall with my mom. Boring dream, but it still needs to be recorded."

"Oh…. Okay. We read the one where you wanted to go out with Ron."

Hermione's jaw dropped open. "You read THAT ONE?" She screeched.

"Well, yea. You know, when you kissed him and you guys went to Hogsmeade and stuff."

**((A/N: okay, let me explain. Ginny knows Hermione wants to go out with her brother, and figured she knows Hermione would have dreamed about this stuff, and she knows it's somewhere in her journal, so, she's saying this stuff, and she knows it's true. So, I hope that cleared things up. ) ))**

Ginny was almost making herself sick saying this, but she knew she had to get out of this one alive. "Uhm. I kinda also sorta maybe read the one about, well, you know. You and, well, Harry."

"No." Hermione's jaw dropped open. "But. That was- and-,"

"You know, you really need to make up your mind, chicka."

"Oh, shuttup." She turned and sat on her bed. "Ginny. I don't understand. Why would you read my private journal?"

"Well, I'm a girl. And it's just dreams. It's not real. Now, if we read your real journal, then we might be in some serious trouble." _Ohh, idea!_ She thought.

"But-,"

"OH! Is that the time? Well, we really must be going. Classes and all that, you know."

"But it's the holiday."

"Well, then I must study. You know me, just the little busy-bee." Ginny ran off and the other girls followed, leaving a very puzzled Hermione behind.

"Well, I've never known Ginny to study." She said to herself, then went about with her daily business. Well, what she does in the morning.

**In…………… the……………… meantime………….**

Ginny had run to the room of requirement. She had paced three times, desperately pleading for a safe, secure, private place to read. When she walked in, she was in a dark room, with a lamp in the corner, above a desk. She ran over, closing the door behind her, sat down, and opened the book.

**Okay, so it might be a bit short, but I want your opinion.**

**A: Should the next chapter be her important dreams or,**

**B: should the next chapter be a normal chapter, and me just throwing in bits of the journal, like Ginny saying "But in your journal-," or what?**

**So, gimme ideas people!**


End file.
